


The angel from my nightmare

by Renxzs



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Gamora, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Peter needs some love, Post IW but not canon compliant, Romance, Sexual Content, Starmora, Starmora Week 2019, because eff that movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renxzs/pseuds/Renxzs
Summary: He tightly clamped the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, eyes squeezed shut, desperate to force the harrowing images from his mind, to stifle the cold emptiness that was trying to make home in his chest.“Peter...” A warm pressure was on his shoulder.Ah, yes -see, she’s here. She’s safe.Alive.Peter’s hand dropped from his face and he looked up into a pair of worried eyes. Beautiful, large brown orbs that bored right into his soul, upturning every secret he’s never had the chance to keep from her. She somehow always knew when something was wrong. Even at times when he wasn’t fully conscious of it himself yet.Starmora Week Day 3: Lost / Found





	The angel from my nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So, this prompt in particular gave me a tough time. I had an idea of what I wanted to write but was unable to bring it to fruition. So, I sifted through my list of fic ideas and incomplete drafts and came across this unfinished work. I did my best to sort of make it work for the ‘Lost’ prompt. *fingers crossed* And if not...well, at least it’s a Starmora fic, right? haha

It was late into the night cycle and Peter was utterly exhausted yet somehow wide awake, nonetheless. He often found himself in this predicament, as of late.

Earbuds and zune were haphazardly tossed on the neighboring co-pilot chair to his left, having been discarded quite some time ago. Rarely did the occasion arise where even his music couldn’t ease the uproar of his mind and bring some solace. Unfortunately, this was one of those occasions, and now all he had were his thoughts to drown in.

Peter stared unseeingly through the front window, the starry abyss spanning out endlessly in front of him. She was on his mind again—the frigid cliff’s edge of Vormir and Gamora’s broken body at the bottom of it, the false emptiness seeping into his bones.

He tightly clamped the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, eyes squeezed shut, desperate to force the harrowing images from his mind, to stifle the cold emptiness that was trying to make home in his chest.

“Peter...” A warm pressure was on his shoulder.

Ah, yes -  _ see _ , she’s here. She’s safe.  _ Alive _ .

Peter’s hand dropped from his face and he looked up into a pair of worried eyes. Beautiful, large brown orbs that bored right into his soul, upturning every secret he’s never had the chance to keep from her. She somehow always knew when something was wrong. Even at times when he wasn’t fully conscious of it himself yet.

His eyes drifted from hers, flickering down her small frame then back up again to take in every detail and make certain she wasn’t harmed in any way; a habit he still had yet to shake since he’d gotten her back. Tangible proof most often the only thing to successfully dispel the dark thoughts that Gamora was lost to him forever; swallowed up by death and a darkness she never deserved.

Peter’s gaze roamed her body, taking the moment to simply enjoy the view of her in front of him now knowing for certain she was unharmed. He would never tire of looking at her, perpetually awestruck by her natural beauty. Her hair hung in long waves down her back and over her shoulders, tousled from sleep, and her small frame was engulfed in one of his shirts that fell mid-thigh. 

God, she was perfect.

Gamora slid her hand from his shoulder down his upper arm to squeeze gently. “Are you okay?”

He inhaled deeply through his nose as he reached a hand out. Placing it on her hip, he gently guided her around to the front of the chair, his gaze meeting hers once more. Gamora allowed herself to be led to the front of the piloting chair and climbed up on his lap silently, straddling him with a level of grace he’s only ever seen her attain. He cupped her face gingerly with both hands, lightly tracing her cheek bones and the silver scars etched into them with his thumbs.

Peter closed his eyes, reveling in touching her, feeling the press of her warm body against his, the tickle of her breath sending a shudder throughout his limbs and down his spine. 

She’s  _ here. _ She’s  _ alive.  _

He released a long sigh of contentment, “I am now.”

Gamora’s head tilted slightly. “Peter.”

Another sigh escaped from his lips before his eyes slid open. Gamora quietly waited but he knew she expected an explanation. He slid his hands back further, fingers carding through her hair as he gently pulled her face closer. Gamora’s eyes fluttered shut as he placed a needy kiss against her lips, fingers tightening just slightly in her hair. She raised a hand to his face and grazed her fingertips along his jawline.

Peter broke the kiss, pulling back just slightly. His left hand dropped to her waist while the right tangled in the glossy locks at the nape of her neck, his thumb gently massaging over the soft skin of her pulse point. The soft lighting of the flight deck was warm around them and the entire ship was silent save for the hum of the engines.

“I couldn’t sleep…” he finally muttered. “I keep seeing flashes of-- you’re at the bottom of--” His eyes flickered across her face, voice pained. “It felt like I’d lost you all over again. And I just-- I couldn’t sleep, and you finally were. I guess I just didn’t wanna risk stirring you.”

He glided his fingers out of the mess of her hair and gently ran the pad of his thumb under the dark hollow of her eye. “You’ve been so tired. I just didn’t wanna disturb your sleep.”

Gamora leaned into his touch. “Oh, Peter.” She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” She pulled his calloused hand from her face and held it firmly against her chest, allowing him to feel the thrum of her very much alive and beating heart through the thin fabric of her shirt. “I’m right here. You’ve got me. I’ll never leave you like that again. I  _ promise _ .”

She pressed her lips to his once more but with more urgency this time; her emotions pouring over into him, wanting to console him however she could, to unthread all of the hurt and pain and grief knotted up within him and to re-stitch him back together with love and good and happiness.

Peter held her impossibly close and eagerly kissed her back, desperate for everything that was her. He knew she was making an empty promise, and he knew that  _ she knew  _ it was an empty promise. In their line of work, there was no guarantee what the future held for any of them on any given day. But he knew the intent behind her words. Though she was making a promise she couldn’t necessarily keep, she would always fight to keep it for as long as she could; and that was enough.

Gamora ran her hands up Peter’s chest and over his shoulders, fingers curling into his sandy locks. His body flared with an aching need for her, to be closer than they already were, to feel just how alive and  _ here  _ she truly was. His hands explored her body, every dip and curve seared into his memory long ago. Their breathing was labored but neither were willing to part for long between kisses.

“ _ Please _ ,” Peter whimpered against her lips. He didn’t elaborate further, but he didn’t need to.

Peter kissed and nipped along the line of her jaw then down her throat as she rose on her knees and reached for the waistband of his sweats, the expert work of his teeth and tongue drawing a low moan from her lips. Gamora’s hands trembled briefly as Peter sucked knowingly at a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear and worked to leave his mark on her.

Always one to seize any good opportunity that presented itself, Peter took advantage of Gamora’s raised position, his hand quickly disappearing beneath her oversized shirt, fingers seeking the wet warmth he was sure to find at the apex of her thighs. Gamora faltered and tightly grasped Peter’s shoulder to steady herself, the sudden press of his fingers working against her through the thin fabric of her panties. She bit her lip hard and groaned as her head fell back. Her hips rocked into his touch at their own accord as she dragged her other hand roughly through his curls.

Peter nuzzled his head into her chest and gently tugged one of her hardened nipples between his teeth through the cotton of her shirt.

“Fuck, Peter,” Gamora hissed, arching into him, grip tightening almost painfully in his hair. It drove him mad in the most delicious way.

“Need you, Mora,” he mumbled against her. “ _ Now _ .”

He dropped a hand down to the waistband of his sweats and finished what she had started, working to free his now painfully hard erection.

Gamora pulled Peter back from her chest just enough to dip her head and capture his kiss-swollen lips once more. Slowly, she eased back down onto his lap as Peter hooked his finger in the band of her panties and pulled them to the side.

Their kiss breaks with a smack as Gamora pulls back to look at him. His jade eyes were clouded over with lust, seemingly always in need of her. Unwilling to deny him further, she sank down, body stretching to take him in up to the hilt, groaning at the sudden fullness. Peter grunted low and rough, his grip on her hips bruising.

Gamora began to ride him, the pleasure racking through them instantaneous and blinding. Peter’s hips lifted to meet her movements, filling her again and again. His head dropped forward into the dip of her shoulder and ran his hands up the smooth skin of her back, pressing into her spine. Peter released a low groan as their bodies moved together, the feel of her clenching around him incomparable.

Peter lifted his head and rested it against her forehead, his grip tightening around her. “God, I love you, Mora,” his voice thick with emotion.

Gamora kissed him roughly as Peter set a bruising pace, using the floor beneath his feet as leverage to shove his hips up into hers. A liquid heat winded and pooled into her core, building into a toe-curling pressure she knew all too well. Peter coaxed soft gasps and mewls from Gamora with every thrust.

He bit his bottom lip hard, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, in attempt to stem his impending orgasm, refusing to finish before she did. Snaking a hand between their damp, overheated bodies, his thumb easily found her clit and began to rub her expertly, overly eager to watch her come undone in his lap.

Gamora arched into his touch, the pressure within her core rapidly building. So  _ close _ , just right-- A slight shift in the angle of Peter’s hips had her crying his name toward the ceiling, body trembling as a white-hot pleasure ripped through her, the force of her climax inevitably sending Peter into his own.

Moments later, Gamora’s body sagged against his entirely spent and thighs still slightly trembling. The frenzied need that had abruptly overtaken them finally lifting. They sat there for a while, allowing their ragged breaths to even out and their erratic heartbeats to calm. Gamora nuzzled into the crook of Peter’s neck, inhaling deep his scent. 

“You underestimate how much your presence helps me sleep through the night," she murmured.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, “Hmm?" his finger idly rubbing lazy circles into her lower back.

“You said you came out here because you didn’t want to disturb my sleep.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the juncture where his jaw met his neck. “But I always sleep better when you’re next to me.” She lifted slightly and pressed another kiss to his temple. “I woke up because you weren’t there.”

Peter sighed inwardly then leaned forward and captured her lips with his, all tender and soft. “I’m sorry,” he whispered against them.

“It’s okay.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, his own arms tightening around her back and waist and pulling her body flush against his. Their lips met again in a long, slow kiss; sweet and languid.

After a few moments, Gamora pulled back and gave a teasing wiggle against his crotch, her eyes bright with mirth at the groan she elicited from him. “Besides, I like how our night ended.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he laughed heartily. He loved her  _ so  _ much. She was the strongest person he knew. She had been to hell and back -  _ literally _ \- and yet here she was, taking care of him.

How was it possible to love someone  _ this  _ much?

A yawn snuck up on Gamora as she shifted in his lap; she tried to stifle it but Peter noticed anyway. He also couldn’t imagine this being the most comfortable position for her to sit in for such an extended period of time.

He tucked a dark strand behind her ear and smiled at her. “C’mon, pretty girl; let’s get you back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://renxzs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
